barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures
Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures is an animated series by Mainframe Studios. It premiered on Netflix. The official description reads, "Get to know Barbie and her BFFs -- including next-door neighbor Ken -- in this animated vlog of adventures filmed inside her family's new dreamhouse."Description The full version of the theme song was released on May 19, 2018, and there is an app for the show. A new series, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures: Go Team Roberts!, premiered on November 7, 2019.Go Team Roberts release Development Animation World Network posted news about the series on October 12, 2016 after Mattel Creations announced Barbie Dolphin Magic. Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series, and Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures. Animation World Network wrote that, "Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures (26 x 22') is another brand new Barbie series developed for an older audience of 5 to 11 year olds, with a realistic and modern CGI look and answering requests from fans to learn more about Barbie and her family. The new episodic show will chronicle the adventures of Barbie and her sisters, Chelsea, Stacie and Skipper, as they take the viewer along for their wild adventures that will have every girl believing that anything is possible." The article also said, "Barbie and her fun-loving sisters, Chelsea, Stacie and Skipper take you on their wild adventures in a new animated comedy series. From their Dreamhouse in Malibu to escapades around the globe, they navigate life's ups and downs with plenty of laughs, musical numbers, and just enough sparkle and fantasy that will have every girl believing that anything is possible." Christopher Keenan, Senior Vice President Global Content & Executive Producer at Mattel Creations, said, "Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures is a playful, CG-animated 'sitcom' aimed at the six to 11-year-old audience where comedy is the order of the day."12/10/16 News On September 18, 2017, Barbie Dolphin Magic was released exclusively to Netflix. It was advertised as a "Dreamhouse Adventures special". A sneak peek of the show was uploaded to YouTube on March 26, 2018. The description says, "Get a first-ever, sneak peek into the brand new series, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures! This hilarious and heartwarming new show follows the everyday life of Barbie as she embarks upon exciting adventures with her family and friends—including Ken! From fun road trips to sister shenanigans, Barbie discovers that with a little bit of help and a whole lot of laughter, you can be anything! Available on Netflix May 2018 (U.S. only. Launch dates and platforms will vary across countries. Check local listings for more details."Sneak peek On April 20, 2018, Toonbarn reported, "Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures will debut on Netflix in the United States on May 3rd. The show's rollout will be regional, with local broadcasters open to airing the show."Toonbarn article On April 25, 2018, Barbie tweeted "Peek into #Barbie's everyday life filled with sister shenanigans, fun road trips and exciting adventures in the all-new series Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures, coming to @Netflix Thursday, May 3!" with a trailer for the show.Tweet Season 1 premiered on May 3, 2018Season 1 release, and won the 2018 Cynopsis Imagination Award for K6-11 Show Exclusively for a Streaming Platform. On October 5, 2018, Mattel announced the green-lit of a 26-episode length second season. The series began airing internationally from fall 2018.International airing Season 2 premiered on September 13, 2018,Season 2 release and season 3 premiered on February 14, 2019.Season 3 release. Season 3 is followed by Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures: Go Team Roberts!. Episodes Specials Season 1 "Get to know Barbie and her BFFs -- including next-door neighbor Ken -- in this animated vlog of adventures filmed inside her family's new dreamhouse."Season 1 Season 2 "Barbie and her friends are living the dream, whether they're hanging at the beach, baking cookies -- or locked inside an escape room!" Season 3 "Joined by her friends, Barbie hits the road -- visiting the beach, her aunt's house in Wisconsin and a Mermaid Convention." Gallery Barbie_Dreamhouse_Adventures_Poster.png|First poster DreamhouseAdventuresSpecial.jpg|''Barbie Dolphin Magic'' advertised as a "Dreamhouse Adventures Special". Videos Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Brand New Series! Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Now on Netflix! Kids React to Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures Make a Playhouse Inspired by Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures A Not-My-Arms Challenge Inspired by Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures Inspires Family Obstacle Course Challenge Kids React to and Recreate their Favorite Moments of Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures Meet Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Official Lyric Video Meet Nikki! Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures References Category:Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures